Different Dimensions Book 1: Equestria
by NinjagoGirl4773
Summary: The first part of my series. Me and my sister are transported to Equestria. We meet the Mane 6. However, our two worlds start to become unbalanced, and it's up to me, my sister, and the Mane 6 to save both worlds. Can the worlds be saved in time, or will both crumble? Only time will tell.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello everypony, I have been preoccupied with school, Improv, and all that other chiz. I am trying the best I can to get a new story out. So this is it. MLP belongs to Hasbro. And my choice, watch Tenkai Knights at 7:30 am on Cartoon Network. **

**Random Message? Quote: "Intro of Darkness then Redness than Whiteness!" -Tobuscus**

* * *

It was a normal day, the birds singing, the sun shining. I was in the living room with my finches, canaries, and two rabbits. My name is Hannah, a 12 year old, cartoon loving, video game loving, Brony. I was playing with my bird, Pappy, one of my Senegal parrots while some music played. I was considered one of the best singers at school. For some reason I just started singing one of my favorite songs, Happy. I just loved that song by Pharrell Williams. He even sang it at the Oscars. At that moment, I just couldn't help myself.

**_It might seem crazy what I'm 'bout to say,_**

**_Sunshine she's here, you can take a break,_**

**_I'm a, hot air balloon that could go to space,_**

_**With the air, like I don't care, baby by the way,**_

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do,_**

**_Here comes the bad news talking this and that, yeah_**

**_Well, give me all you got don't hold it back, yeah,_**

**_Well, I should probably warn you, I'll be just fine, yeah_**

**_ No offense to you, don't waste your time, here's why,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth ,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_Because I'm happy._**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do,_**

**_(Happy)_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Your love is too high,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down, _**

**_I said (let me tell you now),_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Cant nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Your love is too high, _**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_I said,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do,_**

**_Uhh,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Cant nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Your love is too high,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_I said (let me tell you know),_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Your love is too high,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_Can't nothing,_**

**_Bring me down,_**

**_I said,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because Im happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_E, E, Eeee_****_(Cause I'm happy),_**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you want to do,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like a room without a roof,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like happiness is the truth,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you know what happiness is to you,_**

**_Because I'm happy,_**

**_Clap along if you feel like that's what you wanna do._**

"Well, somebody's happy today." My sister said. "Oh, hey Kim." I reply taking off my headphones. Kim was my 10 year old sister. She was like a twin, but we look nothing alike. I have brown straight shoulder blade length hair that curled at the end to make them look like Nike symbols, and brown eyes. I was slightly skinny, but not chubby. Kim was a bit shorter than I was. She had curly blonde hair that went past the shoulder blades and green eyes. She was very skinny. What makes us twins is our love of MLP FIM. "Hey Kim, the season 4 premiere of MLP is on any second know. I don't want to miss it." I say. "Well don't just sit there with your hooves in a bunch, turn on the T.V." Kim urged. I grabbed the remote and turned on the T.V and the show started. She plopped down on the sofa next to me. "Hey, Hannah. Who's your favorite member of the Mane 6?" Kim asked. I pondered on that for a second. "I would have to say either Rainbow Dash or Fluttershy. I like Rainbow Dash because she is awesome and loyal. But I like Fluttershy because of her love of animals. In a way, I am the combined human version of them." I reply. "Who's your favorite?" I ask.

"Oh, definitely Pinkie Pie. She's a super duper party pony. Just like me, minus the pony part." Kim replied. About an our later, the episode ended. "You know what would be so awesome?" I ask my sister. "What, meeting Tobuscus?" My sister replied. "That would be awesome, but no. I mean getting the chance to go to Equestria. We could meet our favorite ponies." I say as I pull out my sketchpad. I flip to the page that has a drawing of me as a pony. My picture was a mint green Alicorn with a brown mane that went to one side then down with the curls at the end, same with my tail. They both had white streaks. I had a mint green horn and wings. My Cutie Mark was a crystal music note. My pony name was Crystal Song. I also drew my sister. She was a beige unicorn filly with a curly blonde mane and tail. It was a slightly darker blonde than AppleJack's. Her Cutie Mark was a mug of hot chocolate with marshmallows. Her pony name Cocoa Swirl because Kim made the best hot cocoa.

"Wow, those are really good Hannah. When did you make those?" Kim asked in an impressed tone. I made them yesterday while you were at the dentist." I reply. "Please never say the word dentist again." Kim said scared. I laughed. "You tired?" I ask. "Definetly. Nap?" Kim suggests. We walked upstairs to our room. "Wait, before our nap, do you wanna watch Equestria Girls?" Kim asks. "I guess it couldn't hurt." I say grabbing the DVD off of the shelf. I took the DVD out of the case and put it in the DVD player. The movie menu popped up. I used the remote to select "Play Movie". The movie started playing, beginning with the theme song. About an hour and thirteen minutes later, the movie ended. I turned the T.V off. Kim got into her bed and put the blanket over her body. "Night sis." I tell her. "Night Hannah." Kim replied. We both drifted of into a harmless sleep.

_In our dream,_

I was in a starry place, but not just any starry place, it was the Celestial Plane. "The Celestial Plane, what am I doing here?" I ask myself. "Hannah, is that you?" Kim asked running over to me. "Why are we here?" Kim asked. "Because I brought you here." A voice said. "That voice, it's so familiar." I say. Then, a large cartoon- like sun appeared above us and started to float down. Once it stopped floating down, it shone brightly. Me and Kim shielded our eyes from the blinding light. When the light faded, we removed our arms. Standing before us, was a beautiful mare with a snow white coat. She had a mane and tail consisting the colors of celestial blue, mauve, areo, and pale green. They flowed as if a breeze was blowing. She had a horn and wings. She wore a pale yellow crown with a purple gem. She also had a pale yellow necklace with a purple gem. On her hooves we're pale yellow horse shoes. On her flank, there was a picture of a sun. In front of us, was Princess Celestia. "Princess." Kim said shocked. "Celestia." I say. Me and Kim both bowed. I felt a hoof under my chin, raising my head up so I was staring at beautiful purple eyes. Celestia removed her hoof from under my chin. I looked to my left and I saw my sister smiling at me.

"So, Princess, why did you bring us here?" I ask. "I heard you and your sisters wish to be able to travel Equestria. I am here to grant that wish." Celestia said. "Say what now?" Kim said. Celestia's horn started to glow a yellow color. Two orbs of light flew from her horn and onto mine and Kim's necks. When the orb's light died down, me and Kim were both wearing necklaces. Mine was a mint green crystal in the shape of a music note. Kim's necklace was a white mug with a dark brown oval with light brown swirls. There were little white crystals on the brown part. "Wow. Hannah look just like the Cutie Marks that you put on your drawings of us as ponies." Kim pointed out. "Hey, your right. Thank you Princess." I say. "No thanks needed. Now it's time to wake up. Goodbye, for now." Celestia said.

_Back in the real world,_

Me and Kim jolted awake in perfect unison. "Hannah, that was a crazy dream." Kim said rubbing her head. "Kim, that wasn't a dream. Look." I say holding up the necklace. "Hey, Hannah. There's a note tied to it." Kim said. "Huh, oh." I say noticing the note. I grab some scissors and cut the string that attached the note to the necklace. "Okay, let's see what this note says." I say shifting in my bed.

_Dear Hannah and Kim,_

_I heard your wish to be able to travel to Equestria, so I granted your wish. The necklaces I gave you have a special power. They will let you teleport to Equestria. To do it, hold the necklace in your hand, and say "I wish I could go to Equestria," and you and your sister will be transported to Equestria. To return home, touch your necklaces and say "I wish to go to Earth." And you will return home. I hope to see you soon._

_Yours truly,_

_Princess Celestia_

"Kim, you thinking what I'm thinking?" I ask. "Oh yeah." Kim replies. "Okay, go get your back pack. Pack food and water. I'll pack the hygiene stuff. Go!" I say. I rush to my closet and grab my backpack. it was mint green with my Cutie Mark as a latch. I designed it myself, same for Kim's. I ran to the bathroom. I grabbed two hair brushes, two toothbrushes, two bottle of toothpaste, four towels, a first aid kit, two bottles of shampoo, two bottles of conditioner, and two cups. I ran downstairs. Kim was already packed. "You ready Kim?" I ask. "You know it." Kim said.

* * *

**That was my first chapter. Please R&R. Bye. Next chapter, me and my sister will be in Eqestria. And every chapter, I will tell you about a video I saw on YouTube at the end. Here is one:**

Name: What I Learned Today

Genre: MLP FIM

Creator: Mr. Poniator

OMG it was so funny. One of my favorites was "Don't ignore Pinkie, or she'll cut you." Hah. it was soo funny. his videos are definitely Oscar worthy. Watch Mr. Poniators vidoes on YouTube. Also look up MLP season 4 episode 16 by Alex Side. The first minute and 12 seconds is so funny. I couldn't stop laughing. If you subscribe to their channels, tell them I mentioned them, OK.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello Bronies, Pegasisters, and what ever you call fans of unicorns. I don't what fans of unicorns are called, so tell me the name in the comments. So here we go next chapter. Songs involved in this chapter are:**

**1. Let it go- Demi Lovato**

**2. So Close- Jennette McCurdy**

** Quote "**_Enough chit chat. Time is candy." – Pinkie Pie_

"Ok, Kim. Ready to do this?" I ask. "You bet." Kim replied. "Oh wait. BRB." I say. I run upstairs and grab my I-Phone, I-Pad, small portable speaker, headphones, and two Duracell cordless chargers. I run back downstairs and put the things in my backpack soon to be saddlebags. "Ok, now I'm ready." I say. Me and Kim grab our necklaces in our hands. We both take deep breaths.

"I wish we could go to Equestria." Me and Kim both say in unison. Our necklaces start to glow and a white light circles around us.

_In the portal,_

Me and Kim are flying through the portal, and then a familiar tune starts. "Kim, is that song what I think it is?" I ask. "Oh yeah. Hit it girl." Kim said.

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Turn my back and slam the door,_**

**_The snow glows white on the mountain tonight,_**

**_Not a footprint to be seen,_**

**_A kingdom of isolation, and it looks like I'm a queen,_**

**_The wind is howling like the swirling storm inside,_**

**_Couldn't keep it in heaven knows I tried,_**

**_Don't let them in, don't let them see,_**

**_Be the good girl you always have to be,_**

**_Conceal don't feel, don't let them know,_**

**_Well now they know,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Turn my back and slam the door,_**

**_Here I stand, and here I stay,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway,_**

**_It's funny how some distance, makes everything seem small,_**

**_And the fears that once controlled me, can't get to me at all,_**

**_Up here in the cold thin air I finally can breath,_**

**_I know I left a life behind, but I'm too relieved to grieve,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Turn my back and slam the door,_**

**_Here I stand, and here I stay,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway,_**

**_Standing, frozen, in the life I've chosen,_**

**_You won't, find me, the past is so behind me,_**

**_Buried, in the snow,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Can't hold it back anymore,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Turn my back and slam the door,_**

**_Here I stand, and here I stay,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_The cold never bothered me anyway,_**

**_Yeah-yeaah, oooohh- oh,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Yeaheeyeah,_**

**_Na na,_**

**_Here I stand,_**

**_Let it go, let it go,_**

**_Ooohh oohh oooohhh,_**

**_Let it go,_**

****"Woo!" Kim cheered. I then saw a light at the end of the portal. "Here we go." I say. Then it went black.

_Somewhere in Equestria,_

"Ugh, I feel like I got hit by Villius's Xeno Ship." **(Tenkai Knights stuff! Bam What?!) **I say rubbing my head. But I didn't feel fingers. I looked at my hand. But I didn't see fingers, I saw a mint green hoof instead. "OMG OMG OMG!" I squealed. I looked to my left and saw a beige unicorn filly with a blonde curly mane and tail. She had a white mug with steaming hot chocolate inside with marshmallows for a Cutie Mark. She was wearing a necklace that looked like her Cutie Mark. It was Kim, or in this case, Cocoa Swirl. She was staring at me. "Hannah, this is so awesome!" Kim/Cocoa said. "I know. But when we're in public, we go by Crystal and Cocoa." I say. I look around the room. The room had a wooden floor and ceiling. The walls were wooden also. I saw a mirror. I hopped of the cot I was on walked over to the mirror, but having a little trouble. I mean, I was just turned into a pony. It's not like I had my legs turned into jello. I got to the mirror and looked at myself. Just like my drawing, I was a mint green alicorn with a brown mane and tail. Both consisting of white streaks. I had a picture of a white crystal music note as a Cutie Mark. I had the same necklace that Princess Celestia gave me around my neck. I then smelled apples. "Kim, I think I know where we are." I stated. Just then the door opened, revealing a small light maize yellow earth pony filly. She had an electric crimson mane and tail. She had Crayola shade orange eyes. Her head was topped with a strawberry pink bow. She had no Cutie Mark. It was Apple Bloom. "Sis, they're awake!" Apple Bloom yelled. "Alright, ah'm comin'." Somepony yelled. Apple Bloom turned back to us. "Howdy, ah'm Apple Bloom, what's yer names?" AB(Apple Bloom) asked. "I'm Crystal Song." I say. "Hi, I'm Cocoa Swirl, Crystal's sister." Kim/Cocoa said waving. A raja pony then walked up next to Apple Bloom. She had a blonde main and tail, a brighter blonde than Kim's, that was tied at the end. She had green eyes and a brown Stetson hat atop her head. She had three apples for a Cutie Mark. "Ah see you've already met mah sister. Mah names Apple Jack." AJ said. "It's nice to meet you. My name is Crystal Song. And this is my sister, Cocoa Swirl." I say.

"Well, ah'm glad you two are ok. Ah found both of you unconscious in the Everfree Forest." AJ said. "Do you remember how you got there?" "No, I don't." I lie. "Well, ah was about to head to the library to see mah friend Twilight. She could probably help you with a memory spell." AJ said. "Thank you. Cocoa can I talk to you for a sec?" I ask. "Sure." Kim/Cocoa replied "Ah'll leave the two of yah alone. C'mon Apple Bloom." AJ said walking out of the room with AB behind her, who closed the door. "Kim, we can't have Twilight do a memory spell on us. She'll find out that we're not really ponies." I say worried. "Hannah, calm down. Twilight was human once, she'll understand." Kim said. "Maybe, but what about the rest of the Mane 6? Who knows how they'll react." I say. "Hannah, we have to. Besides, you know we can transport home with the necklaces." Kim said holding up the necklace around her neck. I nod and grab our saddlebags and put them on our backs. I open up the door, AJ was waiting for us.

"We're ready to go Apple Jack." I say. "Well let's go Princess." AJ said. "Just call me Crystal." I say smiling. AJ nodded**. **"Come on Cocoa." I say. "Ok." Kim/Cocoa said. Me, Kim/Cocoa, and AJ started walking out of Sweet Apple Acres. "So, Ah,ve been wonderin', what does your Cutie Mark stand fer?" AJ asked. "It means I am a really good singer. I was considered one of the best back home." I say. "Well, I don't mean to pry, but do you think you could sing something?" AJ asked. "Sure, just pick a song." I say pulling out a packet of songs I know. AJ looked at the list. "Huh, Ah've never heard of any these songs before." AJ said flipping to the page with country songs. "But, I would like to hear So Close." "Sure." I say pulling out my I-Pad and small portable speaker. "What in tarnation is that?" AJ said. "It's called and I-Pad and speaker." I say plugging it in to my I-Pad. I go to the YouTube app. I type in 'So Close instrumental'. I scrolled until I found the perfect one, I tapped it with. The music started to play.

**_Just keep tuggin', pushin', pullin' on my little heartstrings,_**

**_Got me all tied up in knots anytime I see your face,_**

**_Oh it brings out it brings out the girl in me,_**

**_Don't know just how you did it but you got me real good,_**

**_Hook, line, and sinker like I knew you could,_**

**_But you don't even notice, boy I wish you would,_**

I didn't even notice the other ponies starting to gather around to watch me.

******_I can't help myself, I can't help but smile,_**

**_Every time I see your face and we've never met, I bet you don't know my name,_**

**_Am I outta' my mind,_**

**_I think that I might be going crazy,_**

**_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break,_**

**_How'd you get to be so close when your so far away,_**

****The more I sang, the more ponies started to gather around. And the Mane 6 started to gather around as well.

******_Think you might be close to perfect girls you know what I mean,_**

**_He's got a face strait out of a magazine,_**

**_Gotta' pinch myself to prove he ain't a dream (oh oh oh ) _**

**_I can't help myself, now my secret's out,_**

****More and more pony folk started to come. Pretty much all of Ponyville was their. I don't know if I saw Vinyl Scratch bobbing her head, but she most likely was.

**_I can't help but smile every time I see your face,_**

**_And we've never met I bet you don't know my name,_**

**_Am I outta' my mind,_**

**_I think that I might be going crazy,_**

**_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break,_**

**_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away,_**

**_I wish you were mine all mine, mine all mine,_**

**_I wish you were mine all mine,_**

**_I wish you were mine,_**

I loved the moment.

**_I can't help but smile,_**

**_Every time I see your face,_**

**_And we've never met I bet you don't know my name,_**

**_Am I outta' my mind, _**

**_I think that I might be going crazy,_**

**_Cause my heart is yours to have and hold or break,_**

**_How'd you get to be so close, when you're so far away,_**

**_How'd you get to be so close, when your so far away,_**

****The music stopped, and I heard hoof stomping. I looked up to see pretty much all of Ponyville. From Rose Luck to Lyra Heartstrings. I bowed. After about 47 seconds of hoof stomping, ponies returned to their normal activites.

"Wow, Apple Jack, who's your new friend? She's amazing." Twilight asked. "Everypony, this is Crystal Song, and her sister Cocoa Swirl." AJ said gesturing to us. "We we're actually just on our way to see you. Crystal can't seem to remember how she and her sister ended up in the Everfree Forest." "Well, then let's head back to the library. Oh and Twilight, did you get the newest issue of Daring Do?" Rainbow asked. "Yes, I did. You can borrow it after we help Crystal and Cocoa." Twilight replied. "Awesome!" Rainbow said. We all stated walking, well Rainbow flying, back to the library. About 3 minutes later, we arrived at the library.

"Okay, I'm going to perform the memory spell." Twilight said. I nod. Twilight's horn starts to glow a light pinkish purple color. I started to glow as my memories started to project. However, what they saw shocked all of them. The first one was me performing Demi Lovato's Let it Go at the a talent show at my school Delran Middle School **(A/N That is the school I go to IRL) **before we went on winter break. The next one was me and Kim going to a fashion show. The one that shocked them most of all, it was me and Kim in the Celestial Plane, when Princess Celestia gave me and Kim the magic necklaces. The last memory was me and Kim in the portal. "You two are, humans?!" Twilight asked shocked. "Yeah, we are." I say nervously while rubbing the back of my head with my hoof. "You two are from another world?" Fluttershy asked . "Pretty much." Kim/ Cocoa said. "Crystal and Cocoa aren't our real names. Mine is Hannah, and my sisters name is actually Kim." I say There was then a vibrating sound coming from my saddlebag. I opened it up to see my I-Phone with a notification that said 'Don't Forget to study for your taxes quiz for civics.' "Oh man! I can't believe I forgot about my civics quiz! Come on Kim." I say. "Fine." Kim/ Cocoa said. "We wish to go to earth." Me and Kim said in unison. Our necklaces started to glow, but brighter than usual.

_Back on Earth,_

I woke up in my bed as a human again, rubbing my back. I felt something feathery. I look at my back, and I see a pair of large mint green wings. "What the fudge?" I say as I stand up. I notice a mint green unicorn horn strapped to my waist. I walk over to my sisters bed, but I tripped over something. I look behind me, and I see the unthinkable. It was another girl, about the age of 16. She had long strait medium electric blue hair that had one purple streak and one strawberry pink streak. She wore a purple blouse with a white plaid skirt. She had pink and purple plaid socks and black mary janes. On the shirt pocket, was a picture of a pink star. She had a lavender unicorn horn strapped to her waist and lavender wings, it was Twilight Sparkle. "Oh man, we're so hooped." I say.

* * *

**Please read and review. Here is another video I saw on YouTube. **

**Name: An awkward day on set**

**Creator: mebejennette**

**It was so random. It had Jennette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, and Noah Munk. "Have an awkward day!"**


End file.
